Une petite partie de poker ?
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Allen est capturé par Tyki Mikk, et il lui propose un marché plutôt étrange... Lemon Yaoi TykiAllen ! âme sensible et/ou homophobe s'abstenir !


Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à l'auteur.

Pairing : Tyki/Allen

OoO

Allen Walker, exorciste à ses heures, était à ce moment même attaché à un mur, enchaîné totalement à la pierre dur et froide depuis déjà quelques heures. Il mourrait de soif et de faim, et le pire dans toute l'histoire, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à activer son innocence. Il la ressentait, elle était là, mais c'est comme si elle dormait en lui. Et ça, ça l'énervait vraiment.

Peut être y avait il encore pire que cela...

Son "hôte" n'était personne d'autre que Tyki Mikk, membre du clan Noé qui avait déjà faillis le tuer. Ce dernier était assis sur une chaise, fumant une cigarette de sa marque favorite, le regardant gigoter, prenant plaisir à le déshabiller du regard. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs était indéniablement beau, un visage aux traits gracieux et pur, un corps fin mais musclé.

Pour lui qui était le plaisir du clan Noé... Rien de mieux que pervertir un joli exorciste pur... Hu hu hu...

"Allen Walker..." murmura t'il en se levant. "Je te propose un marché."

Une table apparut devant Tyki, au même moment, les liens de l'adolescent disparurent, le laissant tomber à terre. Celui-ci se releva de suite, près à attaquer, innocence activé ou pas.

"Ne te braque pas... Je veux seulement te proposer une partie de poker.

-Je ne pense pas que vous m'ayez enlevé seulement pour jouer aux cartes ! répliqua t'il brutalement.

-Oui... J'aurai pu te tuer lentement, dégusté chacun de tes cris avec une allégresse bien ressentit pendant que tu me supplierais de t'achever... C'est vrai que cela aurait été plaisant..."

La lueur démente présente dans les yeux du bleuâtre calma les ardeurs meurtrière d'Allen.

"...En quoi consiste ce marché ? demanda t'il finalement.

-Tu joues contre moi. Tu gagnes, tu t'en vas en rapportant chez toi une innocence, si je gagne... Tu devras me donner quelque chose de mon choix, ton innocence mis à part, bien évidemment... N'est-ce pas un marché plutôt avantageux ?"

Le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche cherchait où était le piège. C'était trop simple... Pourquoi faire ça ? Question bête, par amusement, évidemment. Il n'avait malheureusement pas trop le choix.

"J'accepte... Mais je ne te donnerais pas mon innocence !!

-Je te l'ai dit, tout sauf ça... Commençons..."

La partie commença. Ca allait être rapide, ils étaient tous les deux de très bon joueurs, mais aussi de très bon tricheur, et c'était parce qu'il trichait que Tyki allait gagner, hors de question de laisser repartir le garçon avec l'innocence ! le prince le tuerait forcément !

Après dix longues minutes acharnés, Le descendant de Noé battit le pauvre Allen à plate couture. Celui-ci avait réussi à avoir un bon jeu, mais c'était sans compté le fait que son aîné tricherait...

"...J'ai perdu..." constata ironiquement le jeune homme.

Tyki se leva et fit le tour de la table. Il s'agenouilla devant l'exorciste pour prendre son menton entre ses doigts et relever sa tête vers lui.

"Oui... Tu dois donc me donner ma récompense.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux et que j'ai de si particulier ?

-Je te veux toi.

-...

-...

-...Hein ? finit alors par répondre l'adolescent.

-Je veux que tu me donnes ton corps pour cette nuit, très cher Allen Walker.

-Je refuse. s'exclama t'il, catégorique, choqué par la demande.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, je veux ta virginité !"

Allen ne bougeait plus. Cette annonce lui faisait comme un choc. Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il perde ? lui le tricheur qui ne perdait jamais ? Pourquoi devait coucher avec l'ennemi ?!

"Reste tranquille mon petit, je me charge du reste..." murmura le Noé à l'oreille de sa 'proie'.

Le bleuâtre transporta facilement le jeune homme jusqu'à le lit de la pièce d'à côté pour l'y déposé. Il commença par enlever son manteau d'exorciste. Une fois sa veste enlevé et jeté par terre avec une certaine répugnance, l'adulte entreprit de défaire uns à uns les boutons de la chemise de l'adolescent, toujours perdu dans les limbes d'un raisonnement n'ayant ni queue ni tête.

"Allons, mon petit Allen... Met-y un peu du tien... Ce n'est pas drôle si tu ne participes pas..."

L'exorciste, enfin sortit de ses pensés, regarda Tyki, et se rendit compte par la même occasion qu'il était entrain de se faire déshabiller.

"Q... Quoi ?! parce qu'en plus faut que je participe ?! j'ai même pas envie d'être ici !! laisse moi partir, espèce de salle pédophile !!" hurla t'il en se débattant sauvagement, excitant par la même occasion le Noé qui était plutôt satisfait de la réaction de son petit humain. "Je vais me faire violer et il faut que je participe ?!

-Qui a dit que j'allais te violer ? je veux que tu ressentes du plaisir, que tu t'amuses autant que moi... À moins que tu ne veuilles pas ressentir cela ? tu préfères souffrir ?"

Ce qui était encore plus amusant dans cette situation c'est qu'il pouvait en plus torturer mentalement le jeune homme.

"Mais si ça te plaît de te débattre, tu peux continuer, ça attise encore plus le désire que j'ai pour toi, mon petit Allen..." murmura t'il sensuellement à l'oreille de l'adolescent avant de lécher avec entrain son cou.

Si l'exorciste était plutôt choqué, Tyki de son côté s'amusait de plus en plus. Il devait avoué qu'il n'avait encore jamais essayé de coucher avec l'ennemi, mais ça avait un côté tellement jouissif qu'il se promit de remettre ça avec Allen, ou encore un autre mignon petit exorciste.

Il laissa ses mains finir d'enlever la chemise de son futur amant, et il tomba sur un torse totalement imberbe, blanc, mais finement musclé. Ce qui attirait surtout son regard c'était les deux pointes de chair rose. Il alla les lécher chacune son tour, les pinçants quand il ne s'en occupait pas avec sa bouche.

Le jeune homme avait l'air d'apprécier selon lui, il se mordait la lèvre, sûrement pour éviter de gémir, et son visage si blanc était maintenant teinté d'une jolie couleur rosé qui lui allait à merveille. Son corps commençait aussi à trembler. Il était donc vraiment vierge, tant mieux, il allait être le premier à lui faire connaître ces si douces sensations... Si exquise... Oui, lui son ennemi, l'ennemi des humains allait prendre la virginité d'un exorciste, un apôtre de 'Dieu'. Quel ironie du sort !

Continuant ses caresses buccales, l'adulte fit courir ses mains sur les flancs de l'adolescent, caressa allègrement les reins de celui-ci -découvrant au passage à quel point il était sensible à cette endroit- puis il commença à lui retirer son pantalon, puis une fois le vêtement jeté à terre avec ses compagnons, il caressa fortement les cuisses du plus jeune, puis finalement les souleva jusqu'à son visage pour les embrasser, les goûter, les lécher.

Tyki arrêta d'un coup toutes ces caresses, et il se concentra alors sur une seule chose : la bosse qui se formait sous le boxer. Il la caressa à travers le vêtement, arrachant un râle de plaisir à l'exorciste.

"Alors, tu aimes ça mon petit Allen ?" demanda perversement le bleuâtre alors qu'il retirait lentement le dernier vêtement du jeune homme, le rendant ainsi totalement nu. "Mais ce n'est que le début de cette nuit... Retiens toi surtout"

Le maudit de son côté n'en menait pas large. Il ne voulait pas ressentir du plaisir avec cet homme ! il ne voulait pas qu'il soit son premier... Il était aussi trop jeune pour ça ! il n'avait que 16 ans ! pourtant il aimait ça ! toutes ces sensations nouvelles qui le faisaient trembler, frémir, et qui faisaient aussi naître cet incendie dans son bas ventre. Il adorait ce que lui faisait subir le Noé. La réaction de son corps en était la preuve vivante, il était en érection devant la personne qui avait voulu l'assassiner.

"Tu est vraiment chaud Allen... regarde moi ça... Tu es tout humide..." fit Tyki avec délectation, heureux de pouvoir humilier l'exorciste soumis à sa volonté.

Il caressa ses fesses avec un plaisir non dissimulé, les malaxa, avant d'y présenter enfin son propre membre et de s'enfoncer en lui sans vraiment de douceur. Le jeune homme poussa un cri de douleur en sentant le sexe du Noé entrer en lui avec force, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas préparé. Il avait mal. Très mal.

"N.. Non... Stop... réussit il à dire, douloureusement, alors que des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues pâles.

-Tu as mal, mon petit exorciste ?

-O... Oui..." pleura l'autre, tremblotant presque dans les bras de son ennemi.

Le Noé caressa son amant, le cajola, pour qu'il ressente du plaisir, qu'il crie de plaisir sous les coups de reins impérieux qu'il lui infligerait ! Il voulait l'humilier, voir son visage se décomposer à la fin, lorsqu'il jouirait enfin. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs finit par se détendre, s'habituer à la présence si imposante en lui, jusqu'à ne plus ressentir la douleur. À ce moment là, Tyki commença à bouger, lentement d'abord, pour faire ressentir la frustration de ce si petit plaisir à l'exorciste, puis plus rapidement, plus fort, s'enfonçant en lui sans aucune retenue, le faisait crier, pratiquement hurler à chaque fois qu'il venait en lui.

Le jeune Allen de son côté n'en pouvait plus, il était devenu une boule de nerf à vif, il avait l'impression que sa peau était hypersensible, son corps tout entier était en feu, il criait à tout va à chaque fois que le Noé le touchait, venait dans son corps avec force. En fait, il n'arrivait plus à discerner quoi que ce soit, tout était devenu flou, tout ce qui comptait maintenant était ce plaisir brûlant qui lui parcourait les veines.

Finalement, après quelques instants après d'ébats sauvages et passionné, les deux amants jouir et s'affaissèrent sur le lit. Ils étaient en sueur, haletant.

"Alors, ce n'était pas si terrible, n'est-ce pas, Allen-kun ?" s'exclama tout sourire Tyki, heureux d'avoir 'tiré un coup' son exorciste préféré.

Bizarrement, Allen revint à la base de la congrégation de l'ombre, et l'on n'entendit plus parler de Tyki Mikk pendant un bon moment...

Fin

Voilà ! j'espère que vous avez aimé XD je dédis cette fanfiction à tout les fans de Tyki/Allen, parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic sur eux, et à ma Juju-chéwi qui se reconnaîtra XD (enfin je l'espère n.n)


End file.
